La Battle de drabbles
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Bienvenue dans l'arène ! Ici, trois à cinq auteurs s'affrontent toutes les deux semaines dans une bataille sanglante à coups de drabbles dont les contraintes sont définies par le terrible marteau du Hasard ! Viens-tu participer, ou juger du meilleur ? Rating M pour couvrir toute éventualité. [Battle 10 le 13.09 : Akashi, friandise, rat.M, Horreur, 300 mots]
1. Les règles

Bonjour !

Et merci d'être venu faire un tour de souris par ici ! La curiosité est un bien beau défaut, et nous aimons la vôtre~

Alors, moi qui vous parle là maintenant, c'est _Cinnamyl_ (noooon ?), et je ne vous retiendrai pas bien longtemps, pas d'inquiétudes ! Mais vous venez de pénétrer sur notre terrain de jeu (où vous êtes fort bienvenu comme spectateur, voire acteur si vous le voulez bien), alors laissez-moi vous en expliquer les quelques règles, après un court rappel de ce qu'est un **drabble**~

* * *

_Le __**drabble**__, késako ?_

Eh bien c'est un texte (que de révélations !), plus ou moins court, dont le principe est de respecter un certain nombre de mots bien défini. De base, un **drabble **contient 100 mots. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins, c'est tout l'intérêt du défi. Il y a donc des **double drabble**, triple, et ainsi de suite, indéfiniment (en principe en tout cas) ! Dans ces 100 mots, on ne compte que le texte, c'est-à-dire qu'on exclut le titre et le 'fin' (ou quoique ce soit de similaire).

* * *

_Les règles de notre battle _(brrr !)

**· N° 1 :** Le personnage central/couple/genre/rating/thème etc, seront décidés par un logiciel [Excel] dans lequel on a rentré plein de trucs (dont les critères de FF net, ainsi que la plupart des personnages et pairing plus ou moins courants) et des formules, et ça nous sort des propositions de chaque catégorie de façon complètement random par une simple pression sur la touche entrée. Et on s'y plie. Sauf quand ce n'est vraiment pas envisageable, genre la première fois où on a fait marcher le truc et qu'on a eu droit à '_Nigo, centric, romance, rating T, 100 mots, genderbend_'… Faut pas pousser mémé non plus, hein.

**· N° 2 :** Les trois drabbles seront rassemblés sur une même page, un même 'chapitre', et le titre du dit chapitre [la case en haut à droite, là] désignera les contraintes imposées par notre cher Excel. Contraintes qu'on risque de relancer pour en avoir d'autres si on trouve ça un peu trop louche. (voir première proposition dans la règle N°1)

**· N° 3 :** Nouvelle battle toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche, à 17h. Pourquoi 17h ? Parce que c'est le _tea time_, donc ça sonne chouette.

**· N° 4 :** Vous pouvez participer si vous le souhaitez, il suffit de le demander. Nous n'avons aucune raison de refuser, mais comme nous ne sommes pas devins, il faut poser la question. Pas plus de cinq participants par battle par contre (donc une participation ponctuelle, à moins de le redemander à chaque fois ._.), ça ferait un peu long sinon. Mais si, et on en serait ravies, plus de deux personnes souhaitent participer, ce serait pour la prochaine fois, si ça vous branche toujours. ) Dans ce cas-là, on s'envoie un MP, on se prévoit un café et on se rappelle, ok ?

**· N° 5 :** Envoi des drabbles à _Cinnamyl _à 15h (par MP) les dimanches d'upload **dernier délai**. Connexion internet moisie, tout ça, blablabla…

**· N° 6 : **Dernière et pas des moindres : nous adhérons au système de comptage des mots du site. C'est à dire que, par exemple, "c'est" compte pour UN mot. "Peut-être" aussi, etc... Les logiciels de traitement de texte _Word_ et _Office_ fonctionnent de la même façon, MAIS (il y a toujours un 'mais, héhé), comme FF net, ils comptent les caractères nécessitant un espace avant et après, comme un mot (c'est à dire, et liste non-exhaustive : « » ? ! : ). Par contre, pour nous, ces caractères ne comptent pas comme un mot. Au pire, si vous avez un doute, _Cinnamyl_ recompte avant envoi x)

* * *

_Bon, on passe à la suite, là ?_

Aaah oui, oui, encore une petite minute !

Nous sommes donc trois, à l'origine (supprimez les espaces et remplacez les 'slash' pour accéder aux liens) :

\- **Yukihana17 **(fanfiction . net (slash) u (slash) 4562082 / ), auteure de trois histoires

\- **OoKira-x ** ( fanfiction . net (slash) u (slash) 1973205 /), auteure de six histoires.

\- **Cinnamyl **(Remontez la page ? :) )

Et voici notre tortionnai-… _Adorable ami_ Excel : casimages . com (slash) i (slash) 150329032911250906. jpg

Les thèmes sont floutés pour plus de suspens~ Et nous ne dépasserons pas les quintuples **drabble** pour une raison très simple : ça va commencer à faire long, après x) On verra si on augmente au fil du jeu~ Pour la même raison, n'hésitez pas à proposer des pairings ou des personnages supplémentaires, voire un thème !

[Pour copier-coller du texte sous _Firefox _sur FF net : Affichage – Style de la page – Aucun style ]

* * *

Allez, on a fait le tour ! N'hésitez pas à vous prendre au jeu et à désigner votre **drabble** préféré parmi ceux qui vont sont soumis parce que, après tout, c'est une battle alors faut que ça saigne !

_Nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de boyaux volants._

Bien entendu, nous répondrons à tout commentaire.

Les auteur de chaque battle peuvent choisir de voter pour leur favori, mais il va de soi qu'il est interdit de voter pour soi-même x).

**Bienvenue dans l'arène !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Rien de ce qui concerne l'univers de _Kuroko no Basket_ ne nous appartient, aucun auteur ne se fait d'argent avec cette fanfiction._


	2. Momoi, Labyrinthe, K, Humour, 400 mots

**Labyrinthe bariolé**

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain de légendes et d'esprits, une jeune fille aimable et souriante. Elle était d'une grâce peu commune, ses cheveux d'une légère couleur rosée et sa peau de pêche, dont elle portait d'ailleurs le nom, étaient les sujets de conversations favoris de quelques âmes masculines ayant croisé sa route. Elle faisait tourner les têtes et le savait, mais n'y prêtait pas grande attention quand cela ne servait pas son intérêt ou celui de ses partenaires et amis, les basketteurs du collège Teikô. Ne croyez pas qu'elle était une froide calculatrice, loin de là, elle était juste sincèrement passionnée par le basketball et prenait bien plus de plaisir à analyser en experte les capacités de chaque joueur pour pouvoir ajuster le jeu en conséquence qu'à s'adonner aux rêvasseries de l'amour. Les seuls garçons de son cœur étaient ses coéquipiers, et elle était toute dévouée à leur bien-être et leur confort.

Et, en cette journée, Satsuki Momoi commençait à le regretter.

« Bon, constata-t-elle, je crois qu'on est perdus. »

Elle ignora le flot de remarques provenant de la ménagerie bariolée qu'elle appelait ses amis et tenta de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe.

Elle avança de quelques pas dans le dédale d'objets en tous genres, des grands, des petits, des larges, des longs, des à rayures, incolores, rangés dans un semblant d'organisation qu'elle avait du mal à saisir. Elle se sentait comme Alice, perdue dans un pays des merveilles bizarre avec pour compagnons des hurluberlus qui…

« Hé ! Si Kurokocchi montait sur le dos de Murasakibaracchi, peut-être qu'il pourrait…

\- Je crois qu'on peut juste essayer de demander notre chemin, Kise-kun.

\- Ahh Kuroko-chiiin tu veux pas ? » se plaignit le grand adolescent au plus petit en enfournant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche, sans faire attention aux multiples miettes qu'il faisait tomber sur le sol.

« Murasakibara, tes miettes. » fit remarquer un adolescent aux cheveux vert qui essuyait ses lunettes en regardant avec insistance un énorme rouleau de tissu à motifs de carottes.

« Bon, y'a rien à faire, j'me casse ! A plus Satsuki ! » lança un gars bronzé avant de partir nonchalamment, laissant la jeune fille éberluée, entendant à peine le : « Ils sont où les gâteauuuux ? » du géant.

Elle soupira, désespérant de trouver ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Elle aimait chacun d'eux, bien sûr, mais…

Ils étaient perdus. Fatigués et fatigants.

Jamais plus elle ne les emmènerait à Ikea.

**Fin**

_Yukihana17_

* * *

**Le dédale du défi**

Les parcs d'attractions… Depuis son plus jeune âge, Momoi se passionnait pour ces lieux. Elle n'était pas particulièrement amatrice de sensations fortes, mais aimait se retrouver dans une atmosphère festive en compagnie de ses camarades du collège.

Et quoi de mieux que de manger une délicieuse barbe à papa, accordée à la couleur de vos cheveux, tout en se baladant avec ses amis ? Eh bien, elle avait la réponse : tester les capacités de repérage dans l'espace de la joyeuse assemblée et, par la même occasion, leur prouver qu'elle était la meilleure à ce petit jeu-là. Ainsi fut décidée l'organisation d'une course d'orientation dans un labyrinthe de glaces, non loin du stand de barbes à papa.

Tous craignant que Kuroko ne se perde et que le gérant de l'attraction ne le remarque pas, il endossa le rôle de juge. Il attendrait à la sortie et chronométrerait chacun des adolescents. L'épreuve débuta à seize heures tapantes, dans un esprit combatif de haut rang. Ce labyrinthe avait la particularité de bénéficier de cinq entrées différentes et seuls Aomine et Kise durent emprunter la même porte. Momoi s'engagea dans la structure, bras devant elle, craignant de rentrer dans une vitre et de se faire mal. Vitres, miroirs et petits pièges comme des sols tremblants s'enchainaient, mais la manager progressait aisément. Avec sa faculté à récolter des informations, elle n'avait eu besoin que de trois minutes pour déterminer le chemin à emprunter. Ainsi, à chaque nouvel embranchement, elle se dirigeait à droite ou à gauche, d'un pas sûr.

« Tout de même... J'espère que ces idiots ne vont pas se perdre… » murmura-t-elle. Prise d'une soudaine hésitation, elle ne regarda pas devant elle, et emprunta un chemin hasardeux. Ce n'est que lorsque que son visage rencontra son homologue d'un peu trop près, lui arrachant un cri, qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité.

« C'est pas vrai… Je suis perdue ? »

Laissant échapper un soupir, elle revint sur ses pas et tenta de retrouver la sortie.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'une chevelure rose franchit l'issue de l'attraction. Tous ses compagnons la regardèrent d'un air moqueur.

« Hé Satsuki, tu ne devais pas finir première ?

\- Si, mais m'inquiéter pour vous m'a fait me perdre ! »

Eclat de rire général face à cette déclaration, Momoi se mit à bouder de son côté, mais une certaine sucrerie devant ses yeux la fit changer d'avis.

Tout allait bien finalement, non ?

**Fin**

_OoKira-x_

* * *

**Traumatisme labyrinthique**

Le nez plongé dans un vieux livre de jeux, confortablement étendue de tout son long sur un lit aux couvertures épaisses, Satsuki emmêlait distraitement sa longue chevelure autour d'un crayon surmonté d'une petite figurine d'ourson joyeux. Voilà deux heures qu'elle passait avec ce cahier, et elle avait décidé qu'elle, manager émérite, ne saurait buter sur ce labyrinthe colossal qui en parcourait deux pages entières.

Pourtant là, comme ça, elle ne l'aurait pas jugé particulièrement difficile. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de mener, d'un trait aussi confiant que sa capacité d'analyse, la pointe de son stylo d'un bout à l'autre du parcours. Et ce _quelque chose_ n'était rien d'autre que la petite figure sur le papier d'un garçon au teint hâlé, tout de bleu vêtu, qui cherchait à traverser le dit labyrinthe afin d'aller poser fièrement son ballon au fond du panier de basket se trouvant à l'autre bout de la page adjointe.

Agacée par la pensée d'être distraite par son ami d'enfance un jour où elle n'était pas censée s'occuper de lui, elle tira rageusement sur son stylo afin d'en mâchouiller le bout, et déformer le visage rieur de cet ourson innocent. Une pointe de douleur dans son crâne la dissuada de mener son geste à terme, et elle avorta temporairement l'idée de continuer à plancher sur son problème labyrinthique pour en résoudre un autre, capillaire, plus préoccupant.

Se levant, elle alla se planter devant son miroir, et s'avisa des dégâts. Elle eût à peine le temps de commencer à les réparer que retentit sa sonnette d'entrée, et elle soupira. Ses parents absents, elle consentit rapidement à aller ouvrir à l'étranger avant que le dispositif d'alerte ne décide de rendre l'âme sous l'assaut agressif de l'importun, qu'elle reconnut au rythme imposé au pauvre bouton avant même d'ouvrir la porte.

« Dai-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit rien, le doigt encore en suspens, et éclata soudainement d'un rire grave et enfantin en désignant la jeune fille qui comprit aussitôt et gonfla les joues, vexée.

« C'est de la faute du labyrinthe ! »

Aomine cessa aussi vite de rire pour regarder ses pieds, embarrassé, et le lointain souvenir d'un jeune garçon au teint hâlé, tout de bleu vêtu, se heurtant en larmes aux parois d'une attraction aux multiples miroirs, se rappela à sa mémoire. Elle partit dans un rire clair, ignorant le regard foudroyant d'un jeune homme traumatisé par un dédale du passé.

**Fin**

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Viendrez-vous nous **rejoindre**, ou préférez-vous** juger** ? La parole est à vous ! (et on vous en remerciera à tous les coups !)


	3. AoKuro, Idole, M, Crime, 300 mots

**Mon ange**

Le groupe de rock la Génération des Miracles finit une rixe endiablée en guise d'au revoir avant de quitter la scène. C'était l'un de leurs plus beaux concerts à ce jour. Se félicitant les uns les autres, les 5 membres du groupe se promirent un verre dans un bar sympa. Le guitariste, un jeune homme bien bâti avec d'électriques cheveux bleus foncé, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers sa loge personnelle. Quand sa main bronzée toucha la poignée de la porte, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Derrière cette porte l'attendait celui qu'il s'amusait à appeler le « 6ème joueur », son « petit fantôme », sans qui il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin. Il était le seul, le seul et unique, à connaître ses doutes, ses angoisses. Son aimé. Et alors qu'il poussait la porte :

« Tetsu, le concert est fin-... »

Son esprit ne put analyser ce que ses yeux voyaient. Les cheveux bleus ciel étaient recouverts d'un rouge sombre, quelques gouttes écarlates perlant au bout de paquets de cheveux collés par le liquide visqueux. Les yeux céruléens étaient grand ouverts, et complètement vides. Il n'y avait plus cet éclat particulier qui permettait au plus grand des deux de lire ses émotions. Une grande flaque s'étendait autour de la tête du plus frêle, comme une auréole. Un trophée rouge reposait à cotés. Avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse franchir les lèvres du guitariste, une main ferme vint bloquer sa bouche. Une bouche d'où s'échappaient des halètements se posa tout contre son oreille. Ainsi qu'une lame sur son cou. Une main parcourait avidement tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu es enfin à moi… »

Un fou. Il avait affaire à un fou. N'en pouvant plus, Aomine se débattit. Et cria. Une pensée alla pour son Tetsuya. Un simple désolé. Parce qu'il allait le rejoindre.

**Fin**

_Merry Moca _(fanfiction. net(slash)u(slash)5416010)**  
**

* * *

**Distraction**

Le bruit assourdissant des lourdes enceintes lui résonnait dans les oreilles, jusque dans chaque partie de son corps qu'il sentait fondre sous la chaleur de la salle et celle de la langue qui courrait avec une lenteur exaspérante et tentatrice entre ses jambes depuis de longues minutes. Ou probablement moins, le duo de post-adolescentes habillées de paillettes sur scène n'avait même pas terminé la chanson entamée lorsque son compagnon, normalement simple co-équipier en ces heures, avait décidé de lui faire voir d'autres types d'étoiles que celles traversant les planches de long en large.

« Aaah, Tetsu… ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents, inaudible sous l'impatience et le désir qui le poussaient dans ses retranchements. Il glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux clairs pour lui signifier son désaccord, mais cela ressembla davantage à une caresse.

Il fit ensuite l'erreur fatale de baisser les yeux sur l'autre, et une nouvelle vague de chaleur enflamma ses reins à la vision de cette langue rose parcourant sans relâche la peau sombre de sa verge brûlante. Il se sentit glisser contre l'issue de secours dans son dos, écartant davantage ses cuisses frissonnantes. Des doigts fins, aux intentions peu innocentes, vinrent aussitôt se perdre entre elles, profitant de la moiteur de sa peau pour mieux s'y faufiler.

« Te-…tsu… ! La… mission, merde ! » Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre, et vit un sourire ourler les lèvres du plus petit. Lui, il savait un truc qu'Aomine, non.

Une succion de plus, et il se libéra entre les lèvres de son partenaire. L'instant d'après, leur talkie-walkie se mirent à grésiller.

« Ici Nakano. On a arrêté l'Idol Killer', il était déjà dans les backstages. Vous pouvez vous disperser. »

Encore une fois, ce ne serait pas son nom qui figurerait sur ce dossier-là, songea-t-il en regardant son compagnon de travers.

**Fin**

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

**L'envers du décor**

Tu as toujours eu une faible présence. Évaporée, évanescente, un fantôme brumeux surgissant d'un coup du néant pour nous éblouir et disparaître aussitôt. Mais peut-être était-ce cela qui te faisait d'autant plus briller. Au basket, avec nos amis. Et pour moi aussi. Tetsu, ce jour-là tu rayonnais quand ma main rude a pris la tienne.

Et tu devenais une supernova sur scène. Une idole, vraiment ? Je revois encore ta moue vexée quand mon rire résonnait à cette idée. Mais pourtant. Une étoile montante, c'est comme ça qu'ils t'appelaient. Mais tu es mon astre, Tetsu, et je ne savais pas si je pouvais laisser le monde te voir. Tss. J'étais le seul à pouvoir te toucher, mais tu le savais.

Tu étais dans la lumière, et moi dans l'ombre. Les rôles inversés, non ?

Puis l'Affaire éclata. Des meurtres, les uns après les autres, crimes affreux, tout autour de toi. Parmi tes groupies. Des yeux arrachés. Des membres coupés. Tant de boucherie…

Tu avais peur.

La police faisait fausse route. Rien, seulement quelques menaces contre moi parce que je partageais ta vie.

C'était un jeudi. Je rentrais un peu plus tôt, fatigué, heureux de pouvoir te surprendre de ma venue. Une belle surprise en effet.

Tout était rouge. Le sol, les murs, tes mains baignées du sang de cette fille à tes pieds. Sa langue écrasée entre tes paumes. Ses yeux malaxés sous ton pied.

« Aomine-kun… » as-tu dit.

Tu pleurais.

« Moi… Juste- moi. Elle te regardait. Et je t'aime, Aomine-kun… »

Moi aussi. Et quand je m'enfonçais violemment en toi, là sur le parquet mouillé de liquide vital, quand tu hurlais mon nom, ton corps secoué de spasmes de délire, je ne pouvais le nier.

Ton crime était de m'aimer à la folie. Le mien d'être assez fou pour t'y aimer.

**Fin**

_Yukihana17_

* * *

**Le dernier rappel**

La scène et les projecteurs. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Kuroko Tetsuya débutait enfin sa carrière de chanteur pop.

_« J'ai été repéré pour devenir chanteur ! Je vais rejoindre le monde de la scène ! _

_-Alors pars et ne reviens pas. »_

Une année auparavant, Aomine avait mis fin à leur couple mais il n'avait su accepter la décision du passeur avec le sourire. Car il savait qu'il perdrait son amant avant de ne devenir qu'un fan parmi tant d'autres.

Le spectacle toucha à sa fin et, sans réellement savoir comment, le bronzé se retrouva dans la loge du chanteur. Ce dernier lui parlait comme à un ami, mais il n'écoutait pas un seul mot produit par l'idole. Il ne remarqua donc aucun changement, lorsque ses propres mains se mirent à entourer le cou de son ami. Pourtant, il sentait le souffle et les battements de son cœur résonner sous ses doigts. Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il tenait celui l'avait laissé. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair et un liquide vermeil s'en échappait lentement. Son sang bouillonnait et pulsait dans ses veines. Il sentait des morceaux de vie se coincer dans ses doigts et la chaleur s'échapper de l'être aimé. Toute personne extérieure aurait entendu les supplications venant de la loge, mais Aomine n'entendait que ses pensées. _Il t'a trahi. Fais couler son sang. Arrache sa chair. Tue-le._

Et il y obéissait. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la gorge du jeune homme, et il y trouva la source de son malheur. Ses instruments naturels qu'il ôta avec force. Sans cordes vocales, l'aîné ne pouvait pas chanter, alors il n'avait plus de raison de partir.

Il redevint sa poupée, disloquée, sans expression. Son Tetsuya. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, et emmena son ombre sur scène pour le rappel, traînant derrière lui un corps vide.

**Fin**

_ OoKira-x_

* * *

**Scène de crime  
**

«-Tetsu, tu stresses ?

-Mais non Aomine-kun »

Aomine ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui disait son camarade. Il tremblait, et il avait les yeux dans le vide, alors forcément, il pensait que Tetsuya angoissait. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange, les deux amis avaient pourtant l'habitude de se produire sur scène. Une baisse de confiance, sans doute.

Aomine ne cessait de déblatérer des conneries, quand ils montèrent sur scène. Il salua le public qui les acclamait, Kuroko se contenta de faire pareil. Quand la musique résonna dans la salle, ils se mirent à chanter, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, douces et heureuses, puis tout dérapa. Kuroko se jeta littéralement sur Aomine, entraînant le plus grand dans sa chute. Ils s'écrasèrent douloureusement. Du public s'échappa une exclamation de surprise.

« Tetsu, tu fous quoi au juste ? »

Il ne répondit rien, et sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche. Dans le regard d'Aomine se mêlait confusion et peur – sans doute. Kuroko se pencha sur Aomine, et il l'embrassa. Tendrement. En fait la douceur qui émanait de ce baiser était presque effrayante. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, même la musique s'était arrêtée.

Aomine sentit quelque chose de frais contre sa gorge – une lame. Puis, il sentait les ciseaux s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau ; il avait tellement mal. Il ne pouvait protester, Kuroko l'embrassait toujours. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Aomine tremblait, il commença à paniquer quand la douleur devenait insupportable. Il commença à se débattre, le malheureux. Alors Tetsuya enfonça la lame sans retenue. Un dernier spasme parcouru le corps sous lui, puis plus rien.

« Aomine-kun est mort » dit Kuroko un filet de salive reliant sa bouche à celle de son ami.

Le public se mit à crier d'effroi, brisant le silence.

Kuroko Tetsuya était devenu un criminel. Un assassin.

**Fin**

_Mustsuki (fanfiction . net(slash)u(slash)4718470)_

[Il y a cinq mots en trop dans ce drabble à l'heure d'envoi. Je (_Cinnamyl_) en prends en partie la responsabilité, j'aurais dû être plus claire en expliquant le comptage.]

* * *

Qui viendra juger ? Qui viendra nous rejoindre pour la prochaine battle ? La parole est à vous !

La gagnante du premier drabble était _Yukihana17_, suivie de près par _OoKira-x_, et moi la dernière \o/

Les auteurs de ces drabbles peuvent voter aussi, mais bien entendu par pour eux-mêmes ! *rires* Et comme on ne peut pas commenter ce que l'on poste : je vote pour _OoKira-x_ ce coup-ci ! Sur le coup, son texte m'a laissée sur le derrière.

Nous nous demandions aussi si un système de 'récompense' vous intéresserait (pas quand c'est l'une des trois participantes de base qui gagne), histoire de rendre ça encore plus marrant x) On pensait à une traduction d'un dôjin qui vous plairait, ou sur un pairing que vous choisiriez, et on s'arrange pour en trouver un ? Bref, l**es propositions et les votes sont ouverts ! **

**Faites donc voler les têtes et gicler le sang !**

_Nous déclinons toute responsabilité pour les tâches suspectes sur les vêtements._


	4. KuroMomo, Friandise, K, SF, 400 mots

**Son univers**

C'était une maison pleine de souvenirs. Un havre de mémoire dans ce monde trop rapide, trop technologique, froid et impersonnel. Une touche de passé dans ce XXIIème siècle. Pour eux, c'était une folie vétuste, un vestige sans écran destiné à disparaître.

Pour lui, c'était son univers.

Il connaissait chaque recoin, chaque détail de cette fresque de vie, savait exactement où se trouvait chaque objet, preuve d'un temps révolu encore si vif. Il s'y déplaçait avec aisance, évitant un ballon de basket qui trainait, une pile de magasine empilée sur le sol, une malle emplie de vêtements en tout genre. Ses yeux se laissèrent une nouvelle fois emporter, glissant avec douceur sur le décor tandis que ses pieds se frayaient un chemin vers la pièce la plus éloignée de la demeure, celle qui avait le plus de signification pour lui, parce qu'ELLE s'y trouvait.

Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus contre son cœur ce qu'il transportait, y faisant très attention. Il avait été heureux quand il l'avait trouvé, ne sachant pas qu'elle était encore produite. Il espérait lui apporter un peu de joie, encore, toujours.

Son regard se posa sur la porte, et attirée, sa main tourna la poignée, dévoilant son plus grand trésor.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, toujours animés de cette flamme rose qui la caractérisait, bien que bien plus faible que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, il y avait longtemps déjà. Ses cheveux blancs étaient retenus en queue de cheval, et dans ses paumes reposait un livre, chose devenue si rare en cette époque « évoluée ».

« Tetsu-kun... souffla-t-elle de sa voix fatiguée par les ans.

\- Satsuki, répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés au bord du lit. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Son regard s'illumina, redevenant pour un instant celui de la jeune fille pleine d'énergie qu'elle avait un jour été. Il lui tendit sans un mot la friandise, une glace bleue flashy, qu'elle prit en tremblant, émue. Une larme roula sur son visage.

« Merci, Tetsu-kun, merci… Tu sais… ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, je vais bientôt te rendre ta liberté… Merci pour avoir été à mes côtés. »

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait LE rejoindre. Et lui, qui n'était qu'un robot à l'image de ce Kuroko Tetsuya qu'elle avait aimé et qui était parti trop vite, serait laissé derrière.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne, encore. Avant la fin.

**Fin**

_Yukihana17_

* * *

**C'était au printemps**

Et si je vous demandais… De réfléchir à tout ce qui vous semble acquis, ou peut-être même éternel. De prendre un instant pour lever votre tête vers le bleu du ciel qui nous contemple de son infini, sentir le soleil réchauffer notre visage de sa tiède caresse, écouter le chant d'un oiseau printanier transporté par la brise saisonnière soufflant dans les arbres, hérissant votre peau de son assaut encore frais ? Une abeille, curieuse, frôle par mégarde votre nez pour s'en aller se perdre dans les fleurs odorantes et sucrées d'un cerisier coloré.

Vous y êtes ? A présent, si vous êtes prêts, laissez-moi vous emmener dans un tout autre décor. Laissez-moi vous conter la fin de ces détails faussement acquis, l'anéantissement d'un monde qui se mourait depuis longtemps déjà, la fracture du dernier lien d'amour qui y aura survécu plus que de raison. Laissez-moi vous emmener dans une terre de flammes et de haine crachées par une Mère Nature en colère, au milieu de flots d'acide et de lave, de tempêtes vous déchirant la peau de leur hurlement brûlant sous les rayons infâme d'un astre devenu bourreau lorsqu'il pénètre votre chair de ses rayons tranchants, et approchez-vous de ces vestiges ferreux qui furent, encore quelques jours auparavant, l'une de ces nombreuses arches destinées à sauver toute espèce. Oui, là, blottis sous ces décombres, les voyez-vous ? Ces deux derniers êtres amoureux qui ne doivent leur salut (ou bien leur malheur ?) qu'à leur retard pour ce dernier vaisseau qui devait les emmener loin, là-haut, sur la planète rougeoyante d'une nouvelle vie.

L'un contre l'autre, serrant leur corps malmenés et douloureux en espérant un peu de réconfort, ils regardent d'un air lointain ce petit bâtonnet entre les doigts blessés de la jeune femme, en attendant leur fin.

_« Satsuki, dépêche-toi ! »_

_L'interpellée se retourne, et fouille dans les bacs déjà pillés de la petite épicerie dont les fondations tenaient encore bon. Une dernière, rien qu'une dernière… Elle en a enfin une ! _

_« Satsuki ! »_

_Un bras l'attrape et la tire au dehors. Au loin résonnent déjà les moteurs de la dernière arche._

_« Je l'ai, Tetsu-kun ! Le même que-»_

_Une explosion se fait entendre, un nouveau volcan s'éveille, et l'appareil cesse peu après son râle._

Kuroko referme sa main sur celle de sa bien-aimée dans un dernier effort, et leurs yeux s'éteignent doucement sur le doux souvenir d'un bâtonnet glacé qui avait vu naître leur amour, un soir de printemps.

**Fin**

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

**L'amour, ça pétille**

Autour d'une table flottante, à quelques mètres du sol, deux adolescents étaient en grande conversation. Devant eux se tenait le fameux breuvage dont on vantait le goût, une véritable explosion pour les papilles, et ses effets. Quoique moins fort que la salle de lévitation, la boisson avait la possibilité de faire flotter les cheveux de ceux qui en buvaient. Ce couple avait profité de son passage au restaurant pour commander cette curiosité, et était en plein débat dessus. Enfin, la jeune fille était plutôt en train de monologuer sur leur commande, son vis-à-vis ne faisant que l'écouter. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle comme ça, à s'émerveiller de tout, avec ses grands yeux roses. Le breuvage pétillant et vaguement rouge attirait l'œil, et pourtant il regardait à travers sans en voir toutes les nuances. Avant de ne boire qu'une gorgée, sa petite amie avait déjà analysé tout ce qu'elle pouvait tirer d'une simple observation, allant jusqu'à même sentir doucement le parfum du liquide. D'un doigté expert, elle saisit sa coupe et en bu une longue lampée. Dès qu'elle reposa sa coupe, ses cheveux roses flottaient déjà allègrement autour de son visage, certaines mèches allant jusqu'à se dresser sur sa tête.

« Mmmm… Pas mauvais. »

Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état de ses cheveux, restant sur ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans sa bouche. Ce fut le regard encore plus fixe que d'habitude de Tetsuya sur le sommet de son crâne qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Et remarquer les fins cheveux se baladant en l'air. Cela eu le mérite de la faire pousser un cri de surprise, interrompu par le rire léger de son amoureux. Elle en fit gonfler ses joues de colère, devenant rouge tomate.

« Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens, Tetsu.

\- Pardon… »

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, avant de cueillir ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Elles avaient un goût de pomme acidulée. Il les quitta comme à regret, et entreprit d'entamer son verre, sous le regard attentif de Satsuki. Toutes traces de colère ou d'agacement avaient quittés son visage de poupée. Elle regardait attentivement le verre monter vers cette bouche et suivi le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait tranquillement. Une fois la gorgée avalée, le verre reprit sa place sur la table.

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise, cette boisson. Mais… Je la préfère sur tes lèvres. »

**Fin**

_Merry Moca (fanfiction . net(slash)u(slash)5416010/)_

* * *

**Nuances sucrées**

De par la couleur de ses cheveux, Momoi Satsuki avait toujours été considérée comme une gomme à mâcher par ses camarades. Des boutades sans méchancetés mais qui n'avaient cessé de la hanter. Elle était seule à avoir de telles nuances capillaires parmi toutes les fées.

Partie en voyage vers d'autres contrées, elle rencontra un géant des collines violettes qui lui avait aimablement proposé quelques friandises. Elle les avait refusées. Continuant son périple, elle rencontra quatre autres créatures aux offrandes semblables. Basilic, phœnix, sylphe et centaure lui proposèrent à nouveau de nombreuses sucreries qu'elle refusa avec tact.

« Jamais plus je ne mangerai de friandises » avait-elle prononcé un jour.

S'avançant toujours plus loin dans des contrées éloignées, elle rencontra toujours plus de créatures, certaines fantastiques à ses yeux, car elle ne découvrait le monde que pour la première fois. Avançant toujours, cherchant un refuge, elle se perdit jusqu'aux montagnes de l'Ange. Cet endroit réputé pour être le cœur même de son monde mais qui, disait-on, n'admettait aucun voyageur. Elle, ne croyant que ce qu'elle voyait, n'accordait aucune importance à ces légendes. Les anges n'existaient pas ! Ils étaient comme les humains, des légendes que l'on racontait aux petits quand ils faisaient une bêtise ou pour les aider à s'endormir. Et Satsuki était une adulte !

Alors elle s'engagea les montagnes et rejoignit un lac en leur centre. De l'eau bleu clair l'y attendait, et elle s'installa sur le bord, profitant du soleil et de l'humidité.

Elle ne sut combien de temps plus tard, une odeur étrangère, et pourtant familière, lui apparut. Ouvrant ses grands yeux roses, elle tomba nez à nez avec un visage, inexpressif par ailleurs.

L'être avait des cheveux bleus, assortis à ses yeux, et l'observait dans sa surprise.

« Bonjour. Que fais-tu ici ? Veux-tu un sucre d'orge ? »

Il lui tendit la dite friandise et elle ne réagit pas. Les cheveux de l'être face à elle et cette sucrerie avaient exactement la même nuance de bleu. Avait-il, lui aussi, connu des boutades sur son apparence ? Elle tendit alors la main et attrapa le bâtonnet sucré avant de s'en repaître. Il l'observa en souriant et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un si beau sourire à ce jour. L'inconnu l'aida à se relever et elle remarqua alors les ailes dans son dos.

« Tu es l'ange de ces lieux ?

-Oui, enchanté jeune fée Satsuki. »

Et la petite fée s'évanouit.

**Fin**

_OoKira-x_ [un petit souci de distinction SF et fantastique, mais on lui passe par manque de temps :) Elle s'excuse !]

* * *

Une nouvelle bataille s'achève, une autre pour dans deux semaines ! Alors, combien de litres de sang vont être déversés, cette fois-ci ? N'ayez pas peur de vous prendre pour César et de tourner votre pouce en faveur ou défaveur d'un auteur !

[Au passage, un grand merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter chaque drabble, ça nous a fait très plaisir :3 Et merci aux autres aussi, bien sûr !]

Mais quels étaient les résultats de la précédente joute ?

Eh bien sur le podium, parmi les cinq participantes, nous avons en première position** OoKira-x**, puis vient pour la médaille d'argent **Yukihana17**, et en troisième mais pas moins fière (je pense X3) **Merry Moca** ! Merci à Mustsuki pour sa participation et son entrain ! :D

Qui viendra à présent nous rejoindre dans l'arène ? _Lancez-vous !_


	5. Kagetora, Genderbend, K, HC, 200 mots

**Renouveau**

Elle avait été une brillante élève, doublée d'une joueuse de basket promise à un bel avenir. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pu embrasser cette voie bien longtemps. Une blessure avait mis fin à sa carrière. Mais elle avait su vite rebondir et la voilà parmi les meilleurs coach du Japon. De nouveau, la malchance s'abattit. Elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. En soit, c'était une bonne nouvelle. C'était un conte de fée qu'elle vivait jusqu'à son mariage. Une Cendrillon qui avait jusqu'à minuit pour vivre avec un grand V. Avant que son carrosse ne redevienne citrouille. Son mari la battait. Chaque jour, un bleu fleurissait sur son corps. Ses qualités d'analyse étaient émoussées par la fatigue et la tension. Elle avait peur. Elle restait la femme de caractère qu'elle avait toujours été, mais ce mauvais traitement quotidien l'affectait trop pour qu'elle continue de combattre. Et au bout de ce sombre vide qu'était devenue sa vie, une lumière avait brillé. D'abord ténue, elle devint le soleil d'une contrée magnifique. Enceinte. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, mais c'était vrai. Elle attendait une fille. Elle était alors partie. Sans mot, sans rien laisser. Cette petite vie lui permettrait de tout recommencer.

_Merry Moca_ [User no. 5416010]

* * *

**Entr'Aida**

Kagetora Aida aimait sa fille. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à traverser mers et océans à la nage pour elle. Il aurait bravé le feu des volcans pour s'en aller rejoindre le centre de la Terre, si cela s'était avéré nécessaire.

En revanche, ce cyclone qu'il s'était pris en pleine face le jour où elle lui avait avoué ne pas se sentir à sa place dans son propre corps, lui, il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à l'avaler.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris. Alors il avait cherché, justement, à comprendre. Sa petite fille aimait-elle les femmes ? Pas de soucis ! Après tout, cette ravissante manager de Tôô était en effet fort jolie, mais elle l'aimerait sûrement autant si elle restait elle-même. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle plus de respect et d'amitié virile de la part des joueurs de Seirin ? Mais elle les avait déjà! Il ne cessa de l'accabler de questions que le jour où elle fondit en larmes, assénant que ça n'était rien de tout cela, qu'elle souffrait 'simplement' d'être un _elle_.

Il sembla alors saisir l'ampleur de sa douleur et, non sans quelques regrets, aida sa bien-aimée fille Rikô à devenir Rin, son fils adoré.

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

**Le rêve d'un père**

La famille Aida était réputée pour faire partie des meilleures dans le monde sportif. Seulement ce monde se réservait aux hommes et lorsque Kagetora eut son premier enfant, son rêve s'écroula. Lui qui fut membre de l'équipe japonaise, lui qui voulait tant voir sa relève en tant que coach assurée, enfantait d'une fille. Enfin son épouse enfantait mais il avait participé grandement à la procréation, pire : il était celui qui avait déterminé ce côté des chromosomes.

Ô, il était heureux d'avoir une descendance bien évidemment, mais l'enfant deviendrait danseuse ou patineuse dans le meilleure des cas, sinon elle finirait sûrement esthéticienne ou coiffeuse. Il voulait se réjouir de cette bambine et jouer avec elle comme n'importe quel parent, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Quand sa femme eut compris son comportement, elle partit en lui laissant l'enfant. Son deuxième rêve s'effondra alors.

Kagetora habillait la jeune Riko en garçon, lui faisait assister à des matchs, lui apprenait comment coacher une équipe, mais la petite continuait de jouer à la dinette et aux poupées. Il avançait d'un pas pour en reculer de deux comme on disait.

Et pourtant, sa fille parvint à reconstruire son rêve, amener une équipe au plus haut.

_OoKira-x_

* * *

Eeeet bonjour ! Cette fois, le tirage n'a pas été bien clément avec nous, pas vrai ? Et c'est de la faute de** OoKira-x**, qui a lancé Excel avant l'accord de** Yukihana17**, et donc je vous annonce non sans douleur que nous sommes passés à côté d'un thème super intéressant, sur le _KiKasa_. Un petit vote pour nous aider à nous remettre de cette perte ? x)

Concernant la dernière battle, nous avons une égalité ! **Merry Moca** et** Yukihana 17** se disputent la première médaille, et je profite humblement de la seconde, merci ! **OoKira-x** aura été handicapée par sa confusion entre le S/F et le fantastique, elle n'a hélas reçu aucun vote :/

Merci de votre participation, et n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre ! (quelqu'un devrait se sentir visé...)

Sérieusement à présent : Vous aurez sans doute noté l'absence de **Yukihana17**, qui est toute excusée. Par ailleurs, **OoKira-x** risque d'être absente sur certaines prochaines battles jusqu'à fin juin, la veinarde s'en va faire un stage à Londres et risque de ne pas avoir de temps à nous consacrer. Tss~ x) Souhaitons-lui bonne chance tout de même !


	6. KiyoshiHyûga, Famille, M, Romance, 100

**Une question mal amenée**

« Hyûga ! C'est quoi... une famille pour toi ?

C-C'est quoi cette... q-question soudaine ? »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de poser une question pareille. Alors que le plus grand mouvait leurs deux virilités l'une contre l'autre en de grands mouvements de bassin, le capitaine le fusilla du regard. Et les gémissements continuaient à rebondir contre les murs de la petite pièce.

« Hyûga ? »

Kiyoshi s'arrêta soudain, et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« On est une famille nous ? L'équipe de Seirin je veux dire. »

Junpei se retourna et lui fit face, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, idiot. »

Et il l'embrassa.

_Mustsuki (user n° 4718470)_

* * *

**L'anniversaire de Hyûga**

Les doigts dans les cheveux d'encre de son compagnon, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, Kiyoshi était certain d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais difficile de s'en souvenir, avec cette bouche qui parcourait l'intérieur de ses cuisses écartées.

Ou en tout cas jusqu'à ce que leur porte ne s'ouvre en grand.

« Tep'pa ! On a fini de tout préparer pour Jun'pa ! ... Il est pas là ? »

Par un heureux réflexe, il remonta la couverture sur eux à temps, et les enfants semblèrent n'y voir que du feu. Loué soit l'innocence, songea-t-il lorsqu'ils s'en retournèrent, avant d'embrasser son compagnon dans un « Joyeux anniversaire ».

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

**Liaison**

« Dis, formons une famille… » Il approuva simplement, caressant ses cheveux. Les corps s'entremêlent, les râles et grognements de plaisir résonnent, et doucement, il s'immisce dans ses chairs intimes, sa bouche dévorant la sienne, ses mains parcourant sans relâche la peau brûlante. Il accélère, de plus en plus, atteignant ce point qui faisait s'emplir la pièce de cris. Toujours plus loin, plus fort, puis enfin la libération. Elle lui sourit.

Je me détourne du film pour les poser sur toi, Kiyoshi, qui dort du sommeil du juste. Et je lie ma main à la tienne. « Nous aussi nous formerons une famille ».

_Yukihana17_

* * *

**Juste avant de dormir**

En une dernière valse, finale d'une danse bien rodée, les deux amants atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux adolescents reprenaient leur souffle après s'être montré tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Junpei. »

Hyuga n'émit qu'un son étouffé en réponse, proche du sommeil.  
« Je veux des enfants. »

Cela eu pour effet de réveiller l'ensommeillé. Qui donna à Kiyoshi une pichenette au milieu du front.  
« 'Verra ça demain. Dors. »

Teppei lui sourit, heureux.  
Et c'est dans les bras forts de son amant que Junpei s'endormit. Lui aussi voulait une famille. Avec cet idiot attendrissant.

_Merry Moca (user no° 5416010)_

* * *

Bonjouuur !

J'accumule les âneries cette fois ! Non seulement je n'ai pas respecté le rating (bon, pour ma défense, 100 mots, c'est chaud, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme), mais en plus j'ai oublié qu'on était dimanche [d'où le retard de postage...] ! Eh oui, comme quoi, quand on est con, c'est sur tous les plans !

Eeet voici les résultats de la semaine passée~!

Nous n'étions que trois participantes, et je tiens à remercier **Merry Moca** pour son super drabble plein d'imagination pour la battle n° 4 , et qui se tient sur la troisième place ! Je me tiens en seconde position, et félicitations à **OoKira-x** qui récolte la première place avec un sacré nombre de votes !

Merci à tous pour votre participation, et c'est sans parler boyaux qui volent -pour une fois- que je vous invite à prendre part à la prochaine battle~! Ne craignez rien, regardez, j'ai pas encore bouffé les autres auteurs (et je compte pas le faire, le sang humain est mauvais pour les dents). Les guests peuvent participer aussi (on ne sait jamais~), laissez juste votre adresse e-mail s'il vous plaît ! x)


	7. KagaKuro, Album photo, K, Humour, 500

**Ce qui choque**

« Cette femme revient toujours dans chacune de tes photos de famille à l'extérieur ? »

Kagami était effrayé, alerte, comme rarement il ne l'avait été. Un frisson, épouvantable sensation de chair de poule, ondulait dans son dos, envoyant des pics sournois le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La page de l'album qu'ils feuilletaient emprisonnée entre son pouce et son index, Kuroko fixa un point invisible sur le mur, songeur.

« On aime bien en plaisanter, dans la famille. Surtout qu'elles ne datent pas toutes de la même année. C'est notre inconnue. »

En plaisanter ? Les Kuroko étaient-ils des malades ? Non mais, sérieusement, qui n'aurait pas un tant soit peu paniqué en s'apercevant de… ça ! Inconcevable, Kagami jugeait cela inconcevable.

« Tu trouves pas flippant que la même femme soit là, partout ? Habillée pareille, même coiffure ? Ça me filerait les jetons, moi !

-Tu es comme un enfant, Kagami-kun. »

Sur un regard assassin, le rouge scruta l'image avec l'attention minutieuse d'un enquêteur. Quand on regardait comme ça, la photo était banale. Une rue et ses magasins, un petit Kuroko de trois ans diablement trop mi—petit, ses parents ainsi que deux autres personnes, son oncle et sa tante. Kuroko ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, il avait pu le constater, mais il avait le flegme et le sérieux à toute épreuve de son père. Enfin, en arrière-plan, cette femme qui détonnait parmi les passants. Svelte, longs cheveux noirs, vêtue de blanc. Elle semblait sortie du casting d'un film d'angoisse en ayant oublié de retirer sa tenue. Sur toutes les photos que lui avait montrées Kuroko, son visage n'apparaissait jamais. Quelque chose clochait, il le flairait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse détailler davantage, Kuroko lui prit l'album des mains avec douceur, leurs peaux se frôlant au passage, avant de le poser sur le lit.

« Ne sois pas si obsédé, c'est une galerie marchande. On a partagé la même initiative, plusieurs fois. C'est curieux mais possible. La vie est parfois amusante. »

Blasé par le point de vue de son coéquipier, Kagami soupira, résigné.

« Mouais, si tu le dis.

-Tu as vu les bizarreries de mon album, je veux voir celles du tien. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, Kuroko se penchait déjà pour agripper son sac. Pour une fois, il avait été rapide. Une sueur froide courant dans son dos, Kagami se figea, oubliant sa frayeur. Il se sentait bloqué. Avait-il enlevé cette photo compromettante ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Kuroko, attends ! »

Il s'élança, mais trop tard. Fatalité, la page que le bleu venait de tourner était celle qu'il redoutait.

Apparut le rire franc, retentissant, alors que la honte voûtait ses épaules, un sentiment de trahison chauffant l'intérieur de ses veines.

« Jolie robe, Kagami-kun. »

S'emparant brutalement du portfolio, Kagami tenta une excuse. Il fallait restaurer l'honneur, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée dans sa situation.

« Pour information, j'avais six ans !

\- Je ne me travestissais pas en princesse à six ans. »

La rage exhalant par tous les pores de sa peau, Kagami comprit qu'il en entendrait parler longtemps.

**Fin**

_Takkaori (user n° 4719647)_

* * *

**En scène, Kagamicchi !**

C'était un matin d'hiver. Ou peut-être de début de printemps, je ne sais plus exactement. Toujours est-il que j'étais sur le chemin qui menait au gymnase, mon sac de sport sur l'épaule, prêt à reprendre du service après plusieurs semaines d'inactivité à cause de mon pied. Enfin passons, car c'est à ce moment-là que mon agent m'a appelé. Je me souviens avoir fait un bond à cause du soudain changement de musique qui avait pris place dans mes écouteurs mais, heureusement, personne dans les alentours pour en attester. Bref, toujours est-il que l'on m'avait demandé si je ne pouvais pas ramener en urgence, pour le shoot du soir, un 'ami basketteur seyant à l'objectif pour l'édition d'été du catalogue sportif _[X]'_. Et j'avais répondu que j'allais y réfléchir, mais que je ne promettais rien.

Bien sûr, au début, j'ai pensé à un gars de Kaijô. Moriyama, pour ne citer personne, puisqu'il tenait tant à rencontrer de jolies filles. Et c'est peut-être ce qui m'a finalement fait changer d'avis, allez savoir. Je me suis donc rendu bredouille au studio après l'entraînement, douché et frais comme à mon habitude, quand je suis tombé sur le candidat _parfait._ Enfin quasiment, mais c'était déjà faire la fine bouche, et je n'ai pas hésité plus d'une seule seconde avant d'aller poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de ce cher _Kagamicchi_.

Une heure après, je le regardais froncer le nez et observer le pinceau de fond de teint de la maquilleuse avec la méfiance d'un tigre à qui on ne la fait pas. Deux heures plus tard, je le retrouvais devant la scène du studio, vêtu comme moi d'une tenue de sport -totalement improbable sur un vrai terrain-, et affublé d'un ballon de basket. Quant à moi, j'héritais d'un autre fameux ballon rond, noir et blanc celui-là. Bah voyons. Quitte à se la jouer, autant que ce soit à la _Tsubasa_.

_Kagamicchi _avait subi tout le processus sans broncher, bien qu'on lui avait souvent demandé de faire preuve de plus de naturel, et ci, et ça. J'admets avoir eu de la peine pour lui, qui s'était retrouvé parachuté là un peu (complètement) par hasard. Cela étant, il ne m'en avait pas semblé mécontent une fois les prises terminées, et je m'en étais étonné lors de l'en-cas que nous avions partagé au Magi Burger. Il m'avait confié avoir trouvé cela « intéressant », et j'en avais été assez flatté. Suffisamment pour ne faire aucune remarque sur l'album photo qui dépassait légèrement de son sac entrouvert, et que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Un assistant, avec lequel je travaille souvent, adore constituer ces petits recueils de clichés inutilisables pour le client, afin de les remettre au modèle.

Nous nous étions donc ainsi séparés, sur quelques banalités basketball-esques supplémentaires et des sourires amicaux. Bien différents de celui embarrassé qu'affichait _Kurokocchi _deux jours plus tard, lorsque je lui rendis visite sur un coup de tête et lui fit remarquer un certain album photo, reconnaissable entre mille, qui dépassait du dessous de son oreiller.

**Fin**

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

**L'Objet**

« Mais tu vas le rendre, oui ?! »

Une heure.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'évertuait à récupérer l'Objet.

L'Objet de la Honte.

L'Objet qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour.

Et pourtant, depuis une longue, pénible, heure, il voulait le récupérer. Des mains de son infâme, sadique, ignoble amant. Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce dernier avait emmené la pièce à conviction dans la salle principale, qui allait bientôt être rebaptisée scène de crime, après l'avoir dérobé du paquet en carton nommé colis. Parce que après un temps infiniment long, il était arrivé à acculer la victime dans le salon, avec dans ses mains ce qui pouvait devenir une arme.

Dans un angle de la pièce, l'homme aux cheveux cyans était coincé par la large silhouette de celui aux cheveux rouges, impossible pour lui d'user de ses talents de disparition, il était un peu à court de jus depuis que la course poursuite avait commencé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte à jouer. Tout ou rien.

« Non, Taiga, je ne le te donnerais pas. Pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. »

Et voilà, ce que redoutait le plus Kagami était en train d'arriver. Autant il était soulagé parce que le plus frêle n'avait pas encore regardé ce qu'il y avait dans l'album, autant il était tendu au possible. Parce que le fantôme était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Si tu fais ça… »

Il n'avait pas dû être si persuasif que ça dans sa menace, parce qu'il ne tira qu'un haussement de sourcil assez dédaigneux de la part de son homologue.

Et il ouvrit l'album photo, sous le visage horrifié de Taiga.

Silence absolu.

« Taiga…

\- Ouais… »

Le visage couvert par sa main, sous peine de montrer la marque de son embarras, l'américain tentait de se faire tout petit.

« Tu étais adorable avec ton pouce dans la bouche. »

Le bleuté avait ce regard dénué d'expression qui le caractérisait, mais cela n'empêcha pas Kagami de rougir plus qu'il n'était possible. Il devinait la suite.

« Tetsuya, s'il te plait, rends-moi cet album…

\- Pourquoi ? Elles sont super ces photos… »

Profitant d'une faiblesse dans la défense de l'adversaire, le plus petit s'y engouffra, au grand damne dudit défenseur.

Il partit se réfugier sur le canapé, installé rapidement et confortablement au milieu des coussins, le nez encore plongé dans le livre.

« Et là, c'est mignon comment tu posais avec ce bâton de sucre d'orge et tes dents en moins… »

Il était dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou. Parce qu'il savait que son petit-ami n'allait pas lâcher le « livre des plus embarrassant » que lui avait envoyé son père depuis les States. Comme souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Plutôt comme moyen de pression qui serait utilisé sans vergogne par Kuroko pour lui faire accepter plusieurs choses.

Comme son chien dans la chambre.

Impression confirmée par les yeux tournés dans sa direction.

Et le fin sourire.

Il allait bien sûr en baver, mais pour l'instant il profitait des impressions pour le découvrir enfant.

**Fin**

_Merry Moca (user n° 5416010)_

* * *

**Le Mystère **

\- Non, Kagami-kun.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension. Etait-il allé trop loin en demandant cela ? Mais... ils sortaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps maintenant... non ?

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

Kuroko soupira fortement en réponse, et se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux, trahissant sa gêne. Kagami ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela trop mignon. Comme lorsqu'il sortait du lit le matin, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa petite bouille. Il voulait caresser ses mèches... Mais il digressait.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer, hein ?

Non, il ne se sentait pas trahi par ce manque de raison, non... Ouais, un peu quand même, mais le Kagami est un animal fier. Donc il se tut.

" Idiot" aurait dit Kuroko, le tapant gentiment. Il lui aurait expliqué de manière très " Kurokesque" qu'il pouvait ravaler sa fierté dans leur relation. Si l'horoscope de Kagami était bon, peut-être aurait il eut un baiser.

Mais rien.

\- Non. Oublie cette idée, s'il te plait, Kagami-kun.

Net et précis. Il pouvait aller voir ailleurs si il y était...

Mais si le Kagami est un animal fier, il est aussi curieux. Extrêmement curieux. Il passa donc en mode Sherlock Holmes pour enquêter auprès de leurs amis et répondre à cette épineuse question : Pourquoi Kuroko ne voulait pas qu'ils commencent un album photo ?

Pour faire un premier pas dans son investigation, il composa le numéro de Midorima que Takao avait un jour enregistré sur son portable discrètement et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'effacer.

\- Quoi ?

Bon. C'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Enfin... Il exposa son problème, mais le lanceur l'interrompit.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

Et il raccrocha.

Dépité, Kagami se décida à aller contenter son estomac au Magi Burger plutôt que sa curiosité. Sur le chemin, il croisa Kise et Aomine qui semblaient pris dans une discussion enflammée et... c'est lui ou ils se tenaient la main ?

Ces dernières se détachèrent rapidement quand ils le virent. Il leur expliqua son problème, et si Aomine l'envoya sur les roses, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il dérangeait, le blond eut un petit sourire en disant :

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi... mais il faudra que tu le découvres tout seul, Kagamicchi ! Indice, c'est un léger complexe de Kurokocchi...

Le fourbe !

Voyant que le couple allait vers le fast-food, il se dirigea plutôt vers le combini du coin, son moral presque à zéro. Et pam, voilà qu'il se cognait dans quelqu'un en plus... Murasakibara qui mangeait des chips, évidemment... Avec Akashi, tiens. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, il reposa encore sa question, mais quand le géant s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Akashi l'interrompit.

\- Tu me déçois, Taiga. Es-tu un couard, finalement ?

Et sur ces charmantes paroles, ils s'éclipsèrent.

Finalement toujours au même point, Kagami rentra pour trouver un Kuroko passablement énervé sur le pas de la porte.

\- Kagami-kun...Pourquoi avoir posé la question aux autres ? Ils m'inondent de messages maintenant, annonça-t-il. Si tu veux vraiment savoir... Voilà ! Une photo de moi !

Et il comprit.

Kuroko était juste invisible sur le cliché.

Comme toujours.

**Fin**

_Yukihana17_

* * *

Et ainsi se clôt une nouvelle battle ! Bien plus palpitante cette fois-ci, et ce ne sont pas les auteures qui vont me contredire, n'est-ce pas ? x) _  
_

Nous avons donc accueillit une nouvelle battante dans l'arène : _Takkaori_ ! Merci de ta participation ! (depuis le temps que je *tousse* te suppliais *tousse)

Allez, sans attendre, les résultats de la semaine passée. Nous avons essuyé un vote blanc pour la première fois. Trop de sang peut-être, il était temps d'instaurer un peu de pureté dans cette arène. ;) Et comme j'avais _encore_ oublié de le faire, je votais pour _Mustsuki_, tout simplement car j'avais bien aimé le fait que, pour eux, Seirin forme déjà une famille :3 Trop meugnon !

Nous retrouvions ainsi **Merry Moca** en troisième place, puis **Mustsuki** en seconde place ! Merci pour votre participation et vos efforts ! :D Et merci à celles (oui, 'celles', on s'en doute x) ) qui ont voté pour moi et m'ont fait l'honneur de la première place pour la première fois. J'avoue que c'est un peu étrange d'écrire ça, mais merci ! :3

La bataille aura cette fois-ci été plus divertissante, en raison du nombre de mots surtout ! Et je donne ma voix à _Merry Moca_ parce que, même si je dois avouer que je m'attendais à un moins UN drabble sur ce sujet, j'ai juste fondu tellement c'était mignon ! Et puis le coup du chantage avec le chien... x)

Merci à toutes les participantes et aux lecteurs et votants !

On repart pour un tour ? ;)


	8. KasaKi, Esclave, M, Romance, 400 mots

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

C'est moi, Yukihana17, qui poste ! Cinnamyl s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper ni participer aujourd'hui… Et nous sommes également désolées pour la semaine de retard… (alala vraiment ~).

La cause ? Le mois de juin est maudit !

Nous ne sommes donc que deux aujourd'hui, mais nous pensions que vous aviez assez attendu… Non ?

En tout cas, courage à Cinnamyl pour ses examens ! Elle est toute pardonnée !

Nous revoilà donc avec Merry Moca pour de nouvelles aventures au pays du drabble !

Le redoutable Excel à encore sévit et nous avons obéi à ses règles indiscutables. Et aujourd'hui, sur les tablettes de lois… KasaKi, Esclave, rat.M, Romance, 400 mots !

Que le bras de fer commence !

* * *

**Jeu  
**

Des soupirs retenus comblaient la chambre.

« Allez, allez…  
\- Mais… c'est pas possible… »

Deux adolescents se faisaient face parmi les draps emmêlés d'un lit.

« Mets y plus de force, c'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à m'avoir.  
\- Tu… ne pais rien pour attendre… Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce…  
\- DANS TES REVES ! SUPER COMBO ! »

Un beau et gros Game Over s'était affiché sur l'écran de la console de Kise, annonçant qu'il avait bel et bien perdu contre Kasamatsu à ce jeu de combat. Et que, par la même occasion, il avait perdu leur pari.

« Alors, pour mon premier ordre… »

Il était devenu l'esclave personnel du châtain.

« Masses moi les épaules. »

Sachant très bien qu'il pouvait lui donner cet ordre en usant simplement de son statut d'ancien à qui les bleus doivent le respect, le blond s'exécuta tout de même, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres courbées en un sourire amusé. Les mains du plus jeune défirent tous les nœuds accumulés au grand soulagement du bénéficiaire, qui n'en affichait pourtant rien. Il organisait une idée pour son futur ordre. Pouvoir posséder ce corps svelte qui ne demandait qu'à s'agiter sous les assauts forts et pourtant doux et amoureux n'était donné qu'à une seule personne : lui, Yukio. Alors autant profiter de se pari pour aller dans des terrains encore jamais explorés. Là intervenait le deuxième ordre.

« Ryota, jouis en silence.  
\- Qu… »

Déjà, le blond était épinglé sur le matelas, bloqué par le corps plus petit mais pas moins puissant de son aîné. Ce dernier était occupé à défaire méthodiquement le pantalon de sa 'victime' et de sortit toute protection de l'objet convoité. A peine avait il touché la peau brûlante qu'un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'ancien joueur miraculeux.

« Ts, ts, ts. J'avais dit en silence, Ryota. »

Il avait chuchoté ces quelques mots à l'oreille du plus jeune, et se dernier avait pourtant pris cela pour une de ses remarques qui s'accompagnaient d'un coup bien placé. Sauf qu'ici, c'était un autre genre de coup. Une torsion plus vive se fit sur son membre malmené, le faisant retenir avec peine un gémissement plus que franc. Cette torture délicieuse avait toujours eu le don de le mettre dans des états impossible ; ses doigts l'emmenaient au septième ciel. Et il lui demandait de ne pas exprimer son plaisir ? C'était bien parce que c'était lui qu'il respectait ses ordres.

Et qu'il l'aimait, aussi.

_Merry Moca (user n° 5416010)_

* * *

**Cet amour**

Il y a de nombreuses manières d'aimer. Aimer comme un frère, un ami, un amant. Aimer un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout. Aimer un jour, un an, une vie.

Mais qui peut se targuer de connaitre toutes les subtilités de l'amour ? Les nuances ?

Personne.

Kise Ryôta non plus.

Il était blond, grand, fin mais avec une musculature évidente qui trahissait sa pratique intensive du sport. Il avait un visage avenant, rayonnant qui attirait les filles comme les garçons, et attisait les passions. Il était un bourreau, armé de son sourire ensoleillé, de son regard rieur et de sa personnalité ouverte aux rencontres.

Il était adoré. Adulé.

Et le rendait. Car il avait un grand cœur, Ryôta. Un cœur d'artichaut.

Un cœur blessé.

Il avait aimé, Ryôta. Un amour d'enfant. Un amour de découverte avec une fille plus âgée. Un amour à distance avec une de ses collègues mannequin. Un amour refoulé. Qui fait mal, qui se brise à « On reste amis ? »

Il avait pleuré, Ryôta. Car cette passion lui prenait toute sa vie, et il n'avait plus rien. Que des regards en coin aux quelques matchs où ils se croisaient. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Avoir aimé un homme ?

Mais son cœur a repris, à Ryôta. Une main tendue, une tignasse blonde ébouriffée après un rejet. Yukio devint le nouveau centre de son univers, et il tomba en larme alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

Plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Il se l'était juré.

Le brun le faisait voyager dans ses rêves et des pays lointains. Ils s'aimèrent durant des années sans se lâcher. Ils dansaient ensemble sous la pluie, pour finir par faire l'amour sous un auvent. Ils se souriaient au réveil comme au coucher. Ils partageaient les repas, les bonheurs et les disputes.

Et sous la lune de juin, alors que le brun se retirait avec douceur de l'antre chaude de son compagnon, ce dernier déposa un baiser léger sur son front fiévreux et murmura, simplement :

« Je t'aime… et je sais que tu t'en vas. Tu m'aimes, je sais… mais elle aussi. Tu t'envoles… »

Yukio écarquilla des yeux alors qu'une lame s'enfonçait entre ses cotes, pour transpercer son cœur. Le sang se répandit sur les draps, alors qu'il tressaillait dans un spasme. Le blond s'allongea à ses coté, ferma ses paupières et souffla :

« Je suis esclave de ton amour… »

Et il se trancha la gorge.

**Fin**

_Yukihana17_

* * *

Et voilà pour cette 7ème battle ! Alors, qui va mordre la poussière ?

Mais d'abord, ce que vous attendiez tous… * roulement de tambour*… les résultats de la battle précédente !

En second, ex æquo … Merry Moca et Takkaori ! On les applaudit bien fort !

Et enfin, la aussi ex æquo, en première position… Cinnamyl et moi ! Bravo à toi, Cinnamyl !

Maintenant, la question qui se pose dans cette arène est… Non, pas « Quand est ce qu'on mange ? » toi là bas au troisième rang, mais « Merry va t'elle prendre sa revanche ? »

C'est à vous de décider, cher lecteur !

Merci encore à toutes les participantes, et à dans deux semaines pour un autre affrontement sanglant…

Et n'oubliez pas, les inscriptions sont ouvertes !


	9. Nigô, Rêve, T, Mystère, 500 mots

**Mon rêve et moi**

Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange, dans lequel se mélangent mes passions et mes peines. Tout commence par une pièce à peine éclairée par une unique lampe. Par une ambiance feutrée. On aperçoit vaguement les ombres de six individus. Je me trouve installé sur les genoux de l'un d'eux, bien confortablement. Et je reconnais les jambes de mon maître adoré actuel. Je devine alors que les autres sont ses amis d'avant qui ne sont plus vraiment ses amis mais en fait si. C'est compliqué à comprendre, les bipèdes. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le sens de leurs paroles. Parce que je comprends ce qu'ils disent. Et ils parlent d'un meurtre. Dont je serai l'enquêteur. Comme un spectateur de ma propre représentation, je me vois ouvrir la gueule. Et parler comme eux.

« Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je sais qui est le meurtrier. Plusieurs indices concordent et m'amènent à trouver Le coupable. »

Un murmure s'élève d'eux, alors que je reste parfaitement stoïque. On dirait même que je suis devant un plat de mes croquettes préférées, et que je suis prêt à me jeter dessus. Avec retenue quand même, je ne suis pas un rustre non plus.

« Kuroko, si tu pouvais bien expliquer à ces messieurs l'enquête.  
\- Mais on connaît déjà ces détails ! »

Lui, c'est l'ancien-Kagami de mon maître. Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à ce dernier. Je ne l'aime pas trop.

« Toi, calme-toi sinon tu te prends un coup de patte dans la joue. »

Et bizarrement, cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout de le faire dans la vraie vie.

« Reprenons. Kuroko ?  
\- La victime a été trouvée le XX à XX. Plusieurs déchirures sur son corps montrent qu'elle s'est défendue avant d'être littéralement vidée. L'alerte de sa disparition avait été donnée quelques heures auparavant. »

Il montra à une foule médusée la photo de la victime, le regard d'une personne qui aurait vu trop d'atrocités.

« La façon dont le corps était disposé est un bon moyen de savoir si la victime avait un lien avec son agresseur. Et la pièce dans laquelle elle a été retrouvée indique aussi si le coupable connaissait les lieux avant le crime. Ces deux points sont validés, notre meurtrier savait où se trouvait la victime à ce moment-là, et avait assez de sa confiance pour y entrer sans qu'elle s'en inquiète. De plus, nous avons pu relever des empreintes sur les marques défensives. »

Ils commencent tous à s'agiter dans la pièce. La gamelle se remplit encore un peu. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

« Ces relevés ont trouvé leur correspondance dans notre base de données.  
\- Le coupable est ici, parmi le cinq majeur de l'ancienne équipe de Teikô ! »

A entendre leurs voix, mon repas va devenir un vrai buffet.

« Levons le voile sur cette affaire, le meurtrier est… »

Je me réveille toujours à ce moment, encore groggy de mon rêve et vaguement déçu. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui a mangé le paquet de biscuits.

**Fin**

_Merry Moca (user n° 5416010)_

* * *

**Un livre peut tout résoudre**

_Je cours. Je peux sentir la présence de ce qui me poursuit. J'ignore son identité. Ça me talonne tout le long de notre course et je puis entendre la sienne se frayer un chemin dans l'air. Je parviens à garder mon calme et à accélérer la cadence. Ça arrive tout de même à me suivre et les limites de mon jeune âge et mes courtes pattes se font sentir : je m'épuise et m'effondre. Je suis perdu, je sens sa présence juste derrière moi._

Je me réveille en gémissant, provoquant le réveil de mon maître qui allume la lumière et me fixe, intrigué.

-Nigou ? Tu fais des mauvais rêves ? » Il part me chercher de l'eau et une friandise pour me rassurer. 10 minutes plus tard, me voilà calmé et prêt à me rendormir.

Le lendemain, je décide de résoudre cette suite de rêves. J'ai l'impression que j'aurai mes réponses en allant dehors. Je sors de la maison, et pars à l'aventure. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver une tête connue. C'est un ami de Tetsuya, celui avec les cheveux violets. Je cours vers lui en jappant joyeusement. Il se retourne, son air blasé habituel sur le visage, et semble réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il marmonne « ces yeux... » et s'approche pour poser une main immense sur ma tête. Il va peut-être m'écraser ? Je pars en courant avant qu'il ne me fasse un sort, je tiens pas à finir en appétissante crêpe pour ce géant.

Alors que je cours, on me soulève du sol et mon agresseur n'est autre qu'un blond aux longs cils :

« Nigoucchi? Tu t'es perdu ? Viens je te ramène. »

J'aboie pour manifester mon mécontentement.

« Tu es fâché avec Kurokocchi ? Je te ramène chez moi ! » Je quitte son étreinte et fuis.

Plus tard, je rencontre une silhouette aux cheveux framboise et aux yeux vairons. Je fais demi-tour immédiatement, la peur au ventre.

Alors que j'erre, complètement assoiffé, je vois au loin deux adolescents connus. Je m'approche d'eux et la fille me reconnaît.

« Regarde Dai-chan, le chien de Tetsu-kun ! Viens mon beau, tu as l'air assoiffé. » Je peux me rafraîchir, et elle semble s'apercevoir de mon trouble. « Va voir Midorin, je ne peux pas t'aider avec ton problème onirique. L'identité de ce qui te poursuit m'est inconnue. »

Je pars à la recherche du vert, que je trouve près d'un panier de basket, sans doute son objet chance. Il me voit de suite et dit :

« Oha asa avait prédit qu'un verseau viendrait m'embêter. Leurs rêves seront aboutis cette nuit s'ils ont leur objet du jour : un livre. » Je fais immédiatement demi-tour à la maison.

Le soir, je prends un livre dans la bibliothèque de mon maître et m'endors avec.

_Je cours, ça me poursuit. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai le courage de me retourner pour regarder ce que c'est... Ma queue... Je m'arrête et un sentiment de stupidité m'envahit._

**Fin**

_Maoruwa (user n° 6677330)_

_[Il manque 24 mots, mais notre participante n'est pas en mesure -physique- de modifier :) ]_

* * *

**Question existentielle**

Il y existe de nombreux mystères en ce monde. Plus ou moins enfouis, cachés, ou connus de tous, ils sont un univers à eux seuls qui ne demande qu'à être exploré. Une dimension d'inconnu, où chaque pas que nous faisons peut détruire tout ce que nous pensions acquis, ou nous faire prendre conscience de quelque chose de plus grand. Chaque Homme a une capacité à explorer. Mais, dans ce monde rapide où le savoir commun devient de plus en plus conséquent, une personne lambda ne prend souvent plus le temps de s'interroger sur les petites choses à défaut des grandes qu'il laisse aux scientifiques. Oh, ça arrive, bien sûr, mais l'esprit se disperse facilement et finit par penser à autre chose.

Il faisait un grand soleil en ce jour de juillet. La chaleur, presque étouffante, avait poussé le jeune homme à se replier stratégiquement sous un arbre et à finir sa bouteille d'eau plus si fraiche après deux heures de basket intensif. Il respira fortement, essayant sans succès de chasser la moiteur qui court-circuitait son système, et s'allongea sur l'herbe.

« Bénis soient les végétaux ! » pensa-t-il tout haut. Un petit air frais en profita pour faire voler ses cheveux blonds, le faisant soupirer de bien-être et s'étirer comme un chat avant de retrouver sa position première et de fermer les yeux, optant pour une petite sieste.

Cependant, ses beaux projets furent bousculés par un bruit inopportun. C'était lui ou… quelqu'un ronflait ?

Il tourna la tête pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec un petit animal noir et blanc, profondément endormi.

« Oh Nigô ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kurokocchi t'a laissé tout seul ? »

Il se sentit bête de parler à un chien, de plus au pays des rêves, et rigola.

« Ah mais… de quoi rêvent les chiens, au fait ? »

Voilà un mystère méritant d'être soulevé. Pas qu'il soit sûr que les animaux rêvent, mais bon…

Un air espiègle apparut sur son visage alors qu'il le caressait gentiment.

« Mmm… Il doit rêver de croquettes bien appétissantes… Il japperait en remerciement et lècherait la main de Kurokocchi, trop mignon !

Ou alors… Il rêve d'une belle chienne qu'il aurait aperçue dans la rue… Au poil long et au regard doux… Il en serait tombé amoureux, paf, coup de foudre ! Mais elle l'aurait dédaigné, le pauvre… Alors il aurait fait plein d'efforts pour la séduire, et finalement elle aurait succombé à son charme ! Et puis il lui aurait fait l'amour passionnément, de tout son désir animal… Sauvagement… Et elle en aurait redemandé… Euh je m'égare je crois… »

Pris dans le tourbillon de ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elles devenaient confuses, signe d'un endormissement proche. Mais son corps lui fit savoir, et ses yeux se fermèrent, cédant à Morphée.

Qui avait libéré une autre âme. Nigo se réveilla, jappa, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. L'humain-Soleil était à côté, et il ronflait un peu. Amusé, il lui léchouilla le nez, avant d'avoir une pensée incongrue.

« De quoi rêvent les humains ? »

**Fin**

_Yukihana17_

* * *

**Sans frontière**

Mon vrai nom à moi, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne suis même pas certain d'en avoir un jour reçu un. Je vis ici depuis si longtemps, sans aucun indice sur l'endroit d'où je viens et personne pour me remarquer, que je me demande si j'existe vraiment. Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de monde qui m'entoure, beaucoup d'enfants qui font la taille que j'ai probablement eue un jour, ou bien la même, ou celle que j'atteindrai peut-être l'année prochaine.

L'année prochaine… Depuis combien de temps est-ce 'l'année prochaine' ? Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que le temps ne s'écoule pas vraiment autour de moi, et je continue pourtant de vivre _au jour le jour_. J'assiste aux repas du matin, aux classes qui s'ensuivent, aux déjeuners et aux études. J'assiste aux lectures du coucher et j'écoute ensuite les autres s'endormir tandis que moi, je reste éveillé.

Je reste éveillé, et pourtant je rêve, longuement, tandis que mes yeux parcourent les murs des dortoirs de l'orphelinat. Je vois cette grande salle sombre s'illuminer d'étranges chandelles hautes qui me brûlent les yeux, d'un parquet de bois décoré d'étranges figures probablement dessinées à la peinture, de hauts piliers avec des filets blancs comme les autres en utilisent lors des activités de pêche et que je ne touche jamais car on oublie toujours de m'en donner, et cette balle.

Cette balle qui est un ballon de basket, m'a un jour dit ce garçon aux cheveux clairs qui me ressemble beaucoup. A l'exception de ma crinière foncée, nous sommes pareils. Ou presque. Lui, les autres le voient, mais moi on m'ignore. Sauf quand je suis avec lui, alors tout le monde m'apprécie. Je joue avec eux, je les encourage dans leurs batailles, j'ai même mon propre ballon et ce petit uniforme qu'ils m'ont offert.

Et j'ai même un vrai nom. 'Nigô', Tetsuya Nigô. Ils ont décidé de m'appeler ainsi car ce garçon, Kuroko Tetsuya et moi, avons le même regard. En fait, je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce qu'ils le disent, et je dois admettre que je trouve cela très amusant d'en jouer sur ce grand gaillard que j'effraie un peu mais qui lui, au moins, me **voit**. Il m'a même caressé la tête, une fois. Et nous jouons, nous jouons, nous jouons à en perdre le souffle et la voix, cette voix que je ne m'étais jamais connue jusqu'à les rencontrer. Cette voix qui ne sort pas lorsque je suis de retour dans ce dortoir où règne le souffle tranquille des autres âmes abandonnées.

La vérité, c'est que je sais que ce ne sont pas que des rêves. J'avais toujours voulu être un chien, pour pouvoir courir librement hors d'ici et trouver une famille qui m'aimerait vraiment. Et cette famille, je la retrouve la nuit, entre ces hauts murs gris silencieux qui s'illuminent soudainement pour se remplir d'allégresse. Et dans ces moments, j'aimerais parfois être un garçon. C'est pourquoi j'ignore où s'arrête réellement le réel et où commence le rêve.

Mais peut-être n'est-ce simplement qu'un tout ?

**Fin**

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau combat pour lequel nous accueillons avec une grande excitation une nouvelle gladia-autrice : **Maoruwa** ! Merci de ta participation ! :D

Concernant les résultats de la semaine dernière qui n'a malheureusement accueillit que deux participantes (OoKira-x et moi-même n'ayant pas pu prendre le temps d'y réfléchir), c'est **Yukihana17** qui rempotait le tour avec 5 votes ! Félicitations ! Mais son adversaire, **Merry Moca,** ne s'est pas démontée pour autant avec ses deux votes et s'est relevée pour une nouvelle battle, bien décidée à prendre sa revanche ! Je salue ton courage et ta ténacité, Merry !

Qui prétendra cette fois au podium ? Qui restera les pieds au sol de l'arène ensanglantée ? (j'ai dis que j'arrêtais avec les boyaux, hein, c'est pas hygiénique)

Pour moi (Cinnamyl) le vote aura été difficile parce que sérieusement : Nigô qui parle VS Nigô plus GoM VS Nigô plus Kise... Arg ! Mais un drabble a parlé de biscuit, et c'est avec beaucoup d'hésitations que je donne finalement sans regret mon vote à _Merry Moca_ ! Le choix aura été dur jusque dans les dernières secondes... C'est la loi de l'arène~!

La parole est à vous, cher public sans qui nous n'aurions pas de raison de nous battre !

(Merci de votre lecture~!)


	10. Coach Yôsen, Dissert, M, Famille, 300

**Comment décrire ce que l'on ne peut avoir ?  
**

Vous devrez décrire ce qu'est une famille en 2OO mots. Durée de l'épreuve : 1 heure.  
Chose dure à expliquer lorsque l'on n'a ni enfant, ni époux.

« _Une famille peut signifier de nombreuses choses, mais je n'en retiendrai ici que deux._  
_Tout d'abord, on peut parler de personnes liées par le sang. Parents, frères, oncles, cousins, nombreux sont ceux qui sont liés à nous par leurs chromosomes. Mais cela rejetterait d'office les familles reconstituées, puisque le sang de leurs membres n'est pas identique. Et là encore, le sang transmis de génération en génération n'est jamais véritablement identique. Ainsi donc les ancêtres d'une génération ne pourraient pas être considérés comme étant de leur famille._  
_Nous pouvons donc aborder la seconde vision de la famille. Un groupe de personnes attachées par une profonde affection. Beaucoup diront qu'une famille est la réunion de ces deux évocations, mais ceci me semble impossible. Pour argumenter mon précédent énoncé, je tiens pour preuve le nombre d'assassinats commis entre individus partageant le même nom et le même sang. Également, lorsqu'un adolescent affirme haïr ses parents, il faudrait alors considérer que la 'famille' qu'ils formaient, n'existe plus le temps de sa croissance. La théorie d'un groupe d'individus reliés sentimentalement est écartée d'elle-même par l'administration._  
_Ainsi je dirai qu'il est impossible de décrire avec exactitude une 'famille', car chacun possède sa propre vision à ce sujet._ »

Comment aurait-elle pu répondre honnêtement à une question pareille ? Enfant maltraitée, puis abandonnée. Elle avait tenté de recueillir elle-même des gamins ayant eu droit au même traitement, mais en vain. « C'est une mauvaise idée Araki, vous risquez de replonger vous-même dans votre passé. Cela serait dangereux pour vous. » Foutaises, ils s'inquiétaient pour les enfants et non pour elle. Elle ne remplissait le rôle de mère pour personne, à quoi bon continuer cette vie alors ?

**Fin**

_OoKira-x_

* * *

**Pédagogie**

La langue de son partenaire parcourait avec ardeur son cou, puis sa poitrine, rapidement dénudée. Alors qu'il goûtait avidement son décolleté, ses mains suivaient les courbes et les plis de son corps brillant. Allongée, Araki Masako agrippa inconsciemment les draps sous elle. Un feu la dévorait tout entière alors que son vis-à-vis s'afférait à retirer leurs bas respectifs. Entièrement déshabillée, elle fut sujette à un regard fiévreux et ô combien excité. Spectateur, il appréciait ses cheveux d'ébène étalés en halo autour de son visage, sa bouche luisante, sa peau d'ordinaire froide et immaculée désormais chaude et rougissante, son buste généreux se mouvant au gré de sa respiration frénétique, et enfin ses longues jambes galbées qu'il finit par écarter. La coach du club de basketball de Yosen ferma les yeux, savourant la satisfaction d'être enfin une et comblée. Ses sens en éveil, l'homme se mouvait en elle, d'abord lent puis se faisant bourru. Il palpait les cuisses fermes de la sportive, au point de lui faire mal et les porta autour de son bassin. Masako étreignait désespérément les cheveux de son amant, gémissant sans relâche son nom et son envie. Enfin, dans un dernier effort, chacun atteignit l'ultime délivrance. Sans aucune force dans les bras, il dut s'étendre contre sa partenaire, et nicha sa face dans le cou de cette dernière. Masako caressait distraitement les boucles violettes à ses côtés, encore humides de leur précédent ébat.

« Pourquoi ?, demanda simplement Masako, essoufflée.

– Je corrigeais les dissertations des secondes mais elles m'ont vite ennuyé… A croire que mes élèves n'ont tout bonnement rien compris de ce que je leur racontais en classe, prononça nonchalamment Katsunori Harasawa. Aomine en est le parfait exemple je dois dire… Je me dis que certains n'ont vraiment aucun avenir… »

« Nous non plus », pensa-t-elle en décrochant un rare sourire.

**Fin**

_MatchaWave (user n° ___6915982_)_

* * *

**Coach est (et) mère**

Son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau vernis, juste entre ses mollets dénudés lui permettant de sentir la chaleur du ventilateur fatigué contre sa peau, et une main malaxant mollement son lourd sein tandis qu'une autre glissait distraitement entre les lèvres de son sexe écarté, Araki avait les yeux tournés vers le plafond sans réellement écouter un mot de ce que lui susurrait son philippin de nouveau fiancé, s'agitant lui aussi de l'autre côté de la caméra. Ils ne se voyaient plus depuis quelques mois et avaient pris l'habitude de partager ce genre de petits plaisirs ainsi mais, aujourd'hui, Masako avait visiblement la tête ailleurs – tête qu'il souhaiterait voir aller et venir entre ses cuisses, songea l'homme en lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

« Okay, ton jour dire à moi, » finit-il par demander dans un japonais très approximatif.

« Hm ? » Elle releva la tête, ses doigts massant toujours paresseusement son clitoris gonflé.

« _What's bothering you_ ? »

Les lèvres roses esquissèrent un 'o' de compréhension et elle ramena finalement sa deuxième main luisante sur son mamelon délaissé.

« Mon fils aîné a une dissertation, » commença–t-elle, s'assurant qu'il comprenne ses mots. « Il m'a demandé de l'aide. » Elle s'assit finalement correctement dans son siège, en ayant assez. Le cuir lui colla un peu à la peau, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. « Ils lui demandent ce qui diffère, concrètement – _in concrete terms_, » elle ajouta devant son foncement de sourcils, « l'inné de l'acquis. »

Il hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Et depuis, je repense à ces garçons. Tu sais, notre 'Generation of Miracles'. Je les avais pris en exemple pour lui expliquer, mais… »

Mais elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Lorsque l'on est qualifié de 'monstre', à quelle part d'acquis peut-on prétendre ? Cette question tint le coach en elle éveillée longtemps, cette nuit-là.

**Fin**

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

Hey hey h- Eeeeh doucement la hache, _Rating_ ! Le combat vient de se terminer, range tes affaires.

... Fiou, cette arène devient dangereuse dernièrement, avec toutes ces contraintes parfois tellement tirées par les cheveux. Je veux dire, sérieusement, vous avez vu- Punaise, _Pairing_, arrête d'ennuyer _Centric_ ! On sait qu'il est moins apprécié, mais quand même. ... Je disais donc : Avez-vous vu comme aucune de nous n'est parvenue à respecter chacune d'elles à la lettre ? Le combat ne laisse à nouveau aucune place à la pitié, aucune ! Et c'est à vous de décider du sort de chaque participante (on adore vous voir sauter à pieds joints sur nos crânes évidés à force de coups, si, si.)

J'en profite pour vous présenter une petite nouvelle aussi bien dans l'arène que sur le site, mais avec un potentiel plus énoooooorme que l'égo d'Akashi ou que le budget sucreries de Murasakibara : **_MatchaWave._**Bieeenvenue~! Et rejoue avec nous quand tu le souhaites ! :D

C'est d'ailleurs pour toi que je vote sur cette session, bien que j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'originalité de _OoKira-x_ (bon retour parmi nous !) qui nous a fait un drabble** dans** un drabble ! Mais MatchaWave a su faire flancher mon côté fangirl en mentionnant le côté cancre d'Aomine. Eh oui, je suis corruptible. Tsk, tsk, tsk~

Et sans -réelle- transition, voici les résultats de la dernière battle qui me donnent envie de jeter mes armes aux pieds des votants pour les remercier, de mon visage couvert de larmes de joie (et de douleur d'avoir perdu une jambe mentale dans cette bataille) de m'avoir si gentiment accordé le plus grand nombre de voix ! Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas seule sur le podium et j'ai l'incommensurable plaisir de clamer la second marche comme étant celle de _Merry Moca _qui a su séduire par la chute de son travail et avec un Nigo très 'au poil' ! Monte ensuite notre précieuse maîtresse des mots -absente pour ce tour en raison de vacances-, plusieurs fois détentrice de la médaille d'or de la battle : _Yukihana17_ **! **Et enfin, quatrième mais pas moins combattive, celle qui nous a offert nos bien-aimés membres de la GoM sur un plateau en 500 mots au travers des yeux de Nigo (une prouesse !) : _Maoruwa_ ! (toi aussi, reviens quand tu veux ! :3)

Eeet c'est maintenant à votre tour de voter à nouveau ! N'oubliez : pas de pitié, car les contraintes n'en ont aucune !

(Merci de votre lecture~!)

_Un mot personnel : je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas être parvenue à répondre à vos commentaire la dernière fois, mais je vous remercie pour chacun des précieux mots que vous m'avez accordés. Merci. D'autant que j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce drabble alors à nouveau : merci beaucoup !_


	11. Akashi, Friandise, M, Horreur, 300 mots

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit/Bon anniversaire (rayer les mentions inutiles) tous le mondes ! C'est Yukihana17, votre humble servante qui ouvre cette nouvelle battle ! Après une pause estivale bien méritée pour les participantes (et les personnes de ménages qui doivent nettoyer le sang à la fin de chaque battle, bravo à eux), nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Ou plutôt...

Akashi vous en jouera en 300 mots, armé de friandises et de son esprit singulier pour appuyer toute l'horreur de ce moment (et le rating M).

Entrez donc dans ce monde ou la sucrerie vous fait frisonner d'épouvante...

Ou à chaque recoin la folie vous guette...

Bienvenue sur BattleTV ! La télé des battles en direct !

* * *

**Cette saveur sucrée**

L'odeur des friandises et des pâtisseries emplissait son odorat en cette nuit sans lune. Les hurlements des enfants encombraient son ouïe. Et l'encre recouvrait sa vue.

Pourtant, plus que tout cela, il percevait une présence. Le rouge et le doré qui l'envahissaient. Ces couleurs royales qui le torturaient.

« Tu es trop faible. »

Il n'était pas assez fort. L'autre emportait la victoire sur lui. Sa bouche emplie de ce goût sucré qu'il haïssait tant. Pourquoi méprisait-il ces gourmandises qu'il appréciait autrefois ? Parce que l'autre lui avait ordonné, et il obéissait pour rester en vie. Caché, mais son cœur battant. Faible, mais pensant. Jour après jour, la conscience se perdait dans le néant. Ce néant si doux et si glacial. Il ne voulait pas disparaître mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Hais ce qui t'emprisonne dans cette impuissance. »

Ses camarades, ses sentiments, son affection pour le glucose. Tout devait disparaître. Sa rébellion était proscrite, à bannir. Ses iris laissaient leur couleur rougeâtre s'écouler sur son corps. Chair et organes se mouvant dans l'air. Et toujours cette saveur suave et âcre qui refusait de le quitter. Sang et sucre étaient si semblables. Peur et douceur étaient jumelles. L'autre et lui étaient une même existence.

« Obéis, laisse-moi ta place. »

Cette sensation de chaleur et d'étourdissement. Comment ne pas y succomber ? La tentation de l'abandon contre le luxe du repos. Cesser de résister. Se laisser tomber dans ce lit rouge. Se noyer lentement. Partir. Sortir. Se libérer. S'enfuir. S'abandonner. Se sacrifier. Mourir. Se décomposer.

« . »

Le silence. Son ouïe apaisée. La transparence. Sa vue reposée. Une faible senteur d'herbe coupée. Son odorat soulagé. Plus de cris, plus d'odeur prononcée, plus de noirceur. Mais toujours cette saveur, comme un souvenir. Ce bouquet de vanille qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il avait sacrifié pour sa liberté.

_OoKira-x_

* * *

**Le confiseur**

Avez-vous entendu parler du _Red Scissors _ de Mie ?

C'est un confiseur, et un barbier.

Dans sa petite échoppe, au coin d'une rue,

Il fabrique sucres d'orge et tond les poils les plus drus.

Les uns s'émerveillent, « Ses sucreries sont d'un goût exquis ! »

Les autres acquiescent, « Et avec ses lames, quel génie ! »

Et dans sa petite boutique sur deux étages,

Akashi Seijūrō gâte les enfants sages.

Mais certaines mères se posent des questions,

« Pourquoi les enfants semblent ne plus pouvoir se passer de ces bonbons ? »

Jour après jour il voyait passer, dans ce lieu qui lui était sacré, des êtres de tous âges venus se faire raser ou goûter une nouvelle saveur acidulée. Et Akashi rasait, surtout le jour, pour la nuit venue se consacrer à d'autres tours. Aux yeux des âmes innocentes, la pomme d'amour revêt une robe bien attrayante. Cette couleur vermeille, si violente dans sa suavité, possède un goût sans pareil.

« D'où cela peut-il bien provenir, » se demandent-elles.

Sourd à toutes ces interrogations, Akashi Seijūrō reste muet. Il tond, coupe, _tranche_, bascule et vide. Des flots carmin et d'aspect boueux recouvrent le sol de sa petite fabrique chaque nuit une mélasse inutile. Il ne récupère que le meilleur, le plus chaud, le plus parfumé pour le mêler au fin sucre blanc de sa petite cuve. Demain encore, on vantera les mérites de la douceur de ses friandises. « Un véritable retour aux sources, » disent certains, pupilles dilatées et salive aux lèvres.

Pour alléger et rendre le caramel brun plus élastique, pourriez-vous deviner son secret ? Cette part si indispensable que certains gâchent avec l'alcool - le goût des friandises en devient renforcé.

C'est sans doute pour cela que la confiserie tourne si bien. Chaque dernier client est… un trésor. Une tendresse sucrée.

_Cinnamyl_

* * *

_Alors, par quelle douceur vous laissez vous tenter ? Un bouquet de vanille ravirait vos papilles ? Une sucette colorée vous les enchanterait ? Oh, mais venez donc au coin de cette rue, dans cette boutique quelque peu reconnue... Le __Red Scissors_ _ de Mie qu'elle se fait appeler... Ou vous promenez vous lors des nuits de pleines lunes ? Gourmandises d'autre sorte, ponctuées de hurlements, mais qui toujours vous emporte, vers de nouveaux tourments... _

_( Je n'ai pas pu participer à cette battle comme vous pouvez le voir, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère me rattraper un peu avec les notes de début et de fin !)_

Alors, chers amateurs de sucre, quelle douceur préférez vous ? En attendant votre choix, voici le verdict du dernier combat ! En troisième position, qui a su mener à bien l'art du lemon et de la dissertation... MatchaWave ! En récompense elle reçoit un caramel de chez Red Scissors ! Bravo à elle !

En première position... non je sais encore compter je sais qu'il manque la deuxième, toi là bas avec ton chocolat autour de la bouche... DONC en première position, ex eaquo... Cinnamyl et OoKira-x ! La maitrise du mélange de langues et des relations à distances pour adulte de la première et la dissertation dans le drabble de la seconde ont ravis les lecteurs ! Vous gagnez donc un an de rasage gratuit chez Red Scissors ! Comment ça vous préfériez les bonbons ?!

Et bien, plaignez vous donc à l'organisation, voyons !

Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, nous nous quittons, cher lecteurs ! A plus tard sur BattleTV !

_Lecteur: Bordel, mais c'est ou pour changer de chaine ! C'est l'heure de qui veut gagner des pépettes ! Déjà que ça fait dix minutes que je me coltine cette chaine au rabais... MONIIIIIISE LA TELECOMMANDE !_


End file.
